The Inheritor's Housemaid
by anonlywriter
Summary: Tan's mother rejects Eun Sang's mother request to bring her daughter into the household, leaving her no choice but to find Eun Sang another place to live. Believing to be a stroke of luck, she manages to find a live in house-maid position at the Choi Manor. The Heirs AU One-shot.


Inspired by the fanvid by minor waltz

Eun Sang stood outside in front of the tall double doors. She held her hands together nervously. She was hesitant to knock on the young master's door. Knocking was a request, an initiation upon her behalf, to go to him. Eun sang knew that there was a lot at stake- a room, a scholarship, a job. Going to him meant possibly losing them all. Still, the image of what had happened tonight urged her to go on.

Eun Sang stood there silently and listened. No sound came from within. It was unexpectedly quiet. She reached out and tentatively rapped her knuckles against the cold hard mahogany. She paused. The grandfather clock ticked away below the stairs in the background. Its noise reverberated off of the walls in the empty foyer, travelling up and filling the otherwise silent corridor.

There was no response.

Perhaps he didn't hear? Perhaps he was already asleep?

Eun Sang waited, but only for a moment, before she turned around in relief. The sound of the clock ticking continued to echo in the background. Considering the time, he was most likely already asleep. She took a deep breath and huffed, thankful that she did not have to go through with her intentions. She carefully began to make her way back to her quarters when, suddenly, a creaking sound pierced through the air. The sound was ominously long and low. Eun Sang halted in her steps and turned her head around apprehensively. The door had been opened, but there was no one there.

Curiously, Eun Sang retraced her steps until she was back in front of the doors to the young master's room. For a few minutes, she stood outside waiting to be summoned, but there was nothing to be heard. Eun sang cautiously poked her head through the opening and peered inside the cavernous space. Her mouth slacked in response to the luxuries that lay within. The contrast between their way of living had never been so stark.

The room appeared to be designed according to a minimalistic modern concept. Everything was neatly arranged for an ideal practical experience. Nothing was out of its proper place. It was obvious that function was the intended focal point. Eun Sang stared at the zebra print carpet placed in front of the bed. It was the only piece that was inconsistent with the design scheme. His taste, Eun Sang thought, was surprisingly tacky.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted, disturbing her thoughts.

Eun Sang snapped her head towards the direction of the sound. There in the corner leaning against the armoire, was Young Do. He had been watching her.

"I-Uh…I-Um…" She didn't realize that she had unknowingly wandered inside while she was inspecting the room.

He raised his eyebrow while he waited for Eun Sang to explain herself.

"I knocked and the door was opened so I thought-"

"-So you thought you could walk into the dragon's den without his permission?"

Eun sang grimaced awkwardly and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Young D shifted his weight from one hip to the other. He disliked this formal version of Eun Sang. "Why did you come?"

"Excuse me?" She blinked.

"_Why_ did you come"

"Ah, yes." Eun Sang reached inside her pocket and pulled out two band-aids. One was small and thin, the other, regular. "This..."

Young Do remained at his spot as he stared at the band-aids in her hands. His arms remained folded but he was not indifferent.

"The sight of cuts on my face isn't anything new, but... this_ is_ the first time you've showed any concern over them . " Young Do tilted his head. "Tell me, Cha Eun Sang, what makesthis one so different?"

Eun sang gulped. She did not know how to proceed.

"I …saw it."

"Saw _what_?"

"Your father…" She sputtered, "in his office…"

There was a flash of recognition in young do's eyes as he came to register the situation. He stretched his jaw, eyes intense.

"You." He started, "you saw it?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"How much of it?"

Eun Sang averted her gaze and stared off to the side.

"…All of it?"

She didn't want to answer. The topic was one that Eun Sang knew should be avoided. Regret washed over her and unsettled her stomach. She didn't want to answer, but she knew that now it had to be done.

"…Yes" She finally replied.

Young Do huffed out a bitter breath and stared emptily into space. She had not been in his house for more than two months and already she had intruded this far into his life. Young Do pressed his lips together into a thin line and nodded, as if to acknowledge a loss. The corners of his mouth stretched upwards into a twisted smile

"So…what?" Young Do unfolded his arms, pushed himself off of the armoire, and began walking towards Eun Sang in slow deliberate steps."You've come to console me…? At this hour?" He laughed. "Aren't you afraid I might- "He leaned in, "-take advantage of you?"

Eun Sang took an equal amount of steps backwards as Young do took forward, matching his pace. Her eyes held steadfast to his. He was so close to her now that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. From this distance, the cut on his cheeks and on his lips were torturously clear. They were thin, so to give the illusion of triviality, but they were deep. His father had done this before.

Eun Sang searched Young Do's face for traces of his thought, unsure of how to proceed. His expression was harsh, firm, and challenging, but underneath laid a rawness that constricted Eun Sang to her spot. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to reach up and touch the cut on his cheek with her own hands. She lifted her finger to lightly tap the area of his skin near the opening of his wound. Young Do winced in response.

Eun Sang's gaze flickered to Young Do."…Does it hurt a lot?"

He stared at her gravely. The joint where his jaws met popped as he clenched his teeth. Eun sang's eyes moved from his face down to his chest where the bruises from the lashing would begin to form. The image of the Chairman viciously striking Young Do with his belt flashed in her mind. Eun Sang lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chest, just slightly below the sixth rib. It was a light touch, but it was enough leave Young Do nearly undone.

"You have no fear, do you?" His hands were balled up in a fist, grasping to stay in control.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Yes." His voice was so low it rumbled.

Eun Sang bit her lower lip and retracted her hand. Her fingers inadvertently trailed down his abdomen as she pulled away.

Young do let out a humorless chuckle. "Are you testing my patience, Cha Eun Sang? Because I should warn you … I have none left."

"I-Wh- I-It-it is really late. I should go." Eun Sang stuttered. "If I don't go now, the housekeeper will scold me. Aha...!" She bowed hastily, "I will be leaving now." With that, Eun Sang shuffled hurriedly to the door.

Young do swallowed. With three powerful strides he caught up to Eun Sang before she was able to grasp the door handle, grabbed her by the elbow, and swung her back around. She inhaled sharply in surprise; her eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"Young master! What do you think are you doing?" Eun sang struggled to pull away in attempt to release her arm from his grip. "Le-"

Young Do grabbed her other arm and shoved her aggressively against a wall, knocking the breath out of her. The band-aids that she held in her hand fell to the floor. Young do held his arms outstretched, caging Eun Sang in between them. The rhythmic pulsations of her heart noticeably quickened. Like a predator with its prey, he had trapped her in a dangerous situation.

"Don't go' he breathed. His body quavered.

Eun Sang let out a ragged, tired, breath.

"Let go." She repeated half-heartedly, avoiding his gaze. She nudged at Young Do's elbow in hopes that it would give away, but it held firmly despite her efforts. Young Do pressed his lips together in frustration and sighed exasperatingly. With one simple motion he shoved her shoulders back against the wall, forcing her to face him.

Eun Sang blinked, her eyes were pleading. "Don't do this, Young Do."

"Don't call my name like that," His voice was hoarse. "You don't know what it makes me want to do."

"You can't do this. If you continue, someone might—"

"Do I look like the type of person who likes following the rules?"

"Do I look like the type of person who could afford to break them?" Eun Sang exhaled. The stream of air left her lungs at an unsteady pace. _It was a mistake to com_e, she thought.

"Choi young do," Eun sang continued, "can't you just let me pass? I don't think I can be strong enough for this. "

Young Do's hand remained pressed against her shoulder, but his grip softened.

"Cha Eun Sang." He moved closer until his lips were only inches away from her nose. "Listen to me, and listen well. I know that your life is hard. I know the weight of the secrets you bear because of your mother, I know the weight of the burdens you bear because of your status...and I know the weight of the words you bear because of me. I am sorry. I'm sorry for wanting to hold you. I'm sorry for not being able to stop myself from wanting you to come to me. But-"

Young Do trembled with tension.

"-what can I do?"

He took in a shaky breath.

"Like a crazy person, I think about you constantly. Without knowing why, I find my mind always wandering back to you."

Cha Eun Sang shook in light of the words that were coming out of Young Do. His eyes, his proximity, his sincerity- everything in this moment scared her. _You can't do this to me_, she thought.

"I like you, Cha Eun Sang." Young Do continued, "I can't promise you anything, or tell you that everything will be okay. That's not the reality of our world. But I can tell you that I will fight for you so that I can be by your side, and that I will fight to stay by your side to help you carry your burdens."

Eun Sang blinked once, then again. Tears threatened to break from the inner rim of her lower eyelid. She felt winded.

"So, don't leave." He repeated.

She continued to stand there, speechless. Her arms slumped down slowly to her sides. He waited. Eun Sang remained planted in her position. How could she find the strength to resist him now?

That was all Young Do needed. Young Do leaned in, closing the rest of the distance between them, and planted his lips onto Eun Sang at a rate that made her breath indrawn. She clutched his shirt in surprise. Her eyes flickered closed and her breathing quickened. An unfamiliar sensation of deep desire arose within her body as Young Do's hand glided up Eun Sang's neck as he deepened the kiss. it sent a shiver down her spine. Young Do wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his other hand at the small of her back while he kissed her, pressing her closer to him. Eun Sang arched forward involuntarily to his touch. From her toes to her legs, and from her fingers to her head she was enchanted.

Thoughts blurred and became incomprehensible as they become lost in the moment. For the first time, Eun Sang let go of her inhibitions and let her instincts guide her. She lifted her hands and cupped his chin as she reciprocated the passion. Waves of electricity shot up her body as Young Do's kisses suddenly became more urgent, more intimate . She couldn't care to care anymore. She wanted to be close to him. She wanted to be here, enveloped in his arms. Eun Sang gasped, almost inaudibly, as she felt Young do's kisses move down her neck to ridge of her collarbone. There, he let out a sensual rasped breath, which made Eun Sang squeak at the feeling. Young Do groaned in satisfaction against her smooth ivory skin, causing her squirm in his hold.

"Don't … move… like that." He rasped to her skin. Young do swallowed and clenched his teeth. "If you don't stop, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. I'll really become the bad guy."

Eun Sang caught her breath. Her chest heaved up and down as her body greedily took in the much needed air. Every single part of her felt as if she was on fire. Her lips were plump and flushed with red. She could no longer think, only feel. Knowingly, she placed one hand gently on Young Do's chest, and the other, she slid around the nape of his neck. She could feel him move as he breathed. No doubt he could do the same for her. Young Do moved himself back up until his nose was only inches away from hers. His breath became progressively shallow as Eun Sang pulled him in back to her. Without looking, Eun Sang went on her tip toes to brush her lips against his. It was a brief and sweet but it left Young Do breathless. Young Do looked at her softly. This time, for the first time, there was no struggle between them. There was no struggle on her part to leave his embrace, and there was no struggle on his part to keep her there. She wanted to be in his arms, and the thought of that was _intoxicating_.

The grandfather clock downstairs tolled at the stroke of the hour.

"And she came to me and became a flower" Young do smugly whispered. "Cha Eun Sang, from now on….you are..._mine_."


End file.
